Secret Admirer
by Blu Rose
Summary: He couldn't believe it. THE Red was sending love notes to HIM. Hell must have frozen over or something.  RedxHilbert.BlackjackShipping.Mild mention of one-sided IsshuShipping NxHilbert.Oneshot


BlackjackShipping (Game!Red & Hilbert/Touya): named for the gambling card game. Kind of a welcome change from the more normal BW shippings that use either "White" "Black" or something relating to chess as part of their names..._  
><em>

_Summary: He just couldn't believe it. __**The**__ Red, the ever high-scoring, always wanted, always succeeds at just about everything he tries alpha male at school, was sending love notes to __**him**__, Freshman Hilbert Black. Hell must've frozen over._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon series or its characters. I only own this story. _

**X-X-X**

He was _'The New Kid'_ to everyone ever since he started going to Viridian Private Academy. He endured the childish jokes and pranks played on him by bullies and other students who considered it hazing and a welcome to the school, the fact that no one wanted to sit next to him, and that Silver kid who liked to push him around, but _this_…! This was just cruel and unusual…! Some guy was sending him letters? What cruel thing could he be saying…? Oh. Wait...

_Dear Hilbert,_

_I like you._

_Red_

**X-X-X**

Now, Hilbert Gray—that was his _real_ name—had only been going to school here for a week, but he kinda had a sense of who was who, and Red was certainly among the most popular of kids. He got some of the highest grades, did well in sports, and he was sought after by every girl for his quiet, cool nature and pretty boy looks. But all he appeared to be to Hilbert was an apathetic teenager. Or at least…he did before he started to send him more little notes during and between classes.

_Dear Hilbert,_

_You look cute when you sleep._

_Red_

**X-X-X**

Seriously, at this point. it had to have been a cruel joke. Red was a senior and the apple of maybe every girl in school's eyes. What would he want with the _'The New Kid' _who got in on an award scholarship? With the first note, he thought Red wanted to be friends, but with each new note, he was beginning to suspect that there was something more behind his letters. Feelings. Feelings that boys most definitely should not have towards other boys. Feelings that had to stop because Hilbert was already an outcast because of his family's lack of money. He didn't need to be teased for being gay again…!

_Dear Hilbert,_

_I've seen you in gym. You have nice legs._

_Red._

**X-X-X**

_Dear Hilbert,_

_Let's meet up after school in the boy's bathroom._

_Red_

Hilbert kept wrenching his hands as he waited for Red in the boy's bathroom. He was the only one there, thank goodness, so he had some time alone with his thoughts. What would he do about Red? What if he wanted the two of them to date? What if Hilbert said no and Red didn't take it nicely like that Natural kid back in Opelucid High did? Red seemed similar to Natural in some aspects—smart, popular, gay and probably as mentally unstable about not getting his way. You just couldn't trust the quiet ones.

"Hey."

Hilbert looked up. He froze at the sight of Red standing before him, the taller boy staring down at him with those entrancing blood red eyes— Wait, _entrancing_? Oh, he was starting to lose it! He would not be pulled in by his charms and risk being ousted again! "H-hey…"

"So, uh… You've been getting my notes, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

Red smiled faintly. "Good… I was worried somebody else would see 'em." His smile faded. "Anyway, I was wondering, Hilbert…if you wanted to go out."

Hilbert almost choked on his spit. "L-l-like a _date_?"

Red stared at him before he started to blush. Wait, he just made _Red_ blush? _The_ Red? "If you want… I don't really want anyone to know about..."

"O-oh! You meant you wanted to hang out!" Hilbert stuttered. "I-I don't mind… I just thought with all the notes you were sending…you were…gay."

"I am gay."

"Oh. Well…I thought you wanted to date me."

"I _do_ want to date you."

Hilbert stared blankly at the older teen. "Huh…?"

"I just don't want to force you into it… So I thought we should take it slow first and start as friends so we can see how things go. So, what do you say?" Red asked, arching an eyebrow.

Hilbert stared in shock for a moment before he gave a smile and nodded. "Okay." And then Red suddenly kissed him, a quick peck on the lips.

"…Sorry," the dark-haired teen mumbled with a slight blush on his face that betrayed his apathetic expression. "I got excited."

Hilbert's only response was to that was to faint.


End file.
